mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Kabal
Kabal é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ele foi introduzido em Mortal Kombat 3.Ele foi membro do clã Black Dragon e em Mortal Kombat: Deception,instaurou novos membros como Kira e Kobra. Histórico Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/Trilogy/Advance/DS Kabal era um membro fiel do clã Black Dragon,até que um diathumb|[[Kabal em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.]] Shao Kahn quebrou as regras sagradas do torneio para invadir Earthrealm a força.Quando Shao Kahn começou a roubar thumb|left|[[Kabal em Mortal Kombat 3.]]almas,Kabal foi poupado desse destino horrível porque ele era um dos guerreiros escolhidos por Earthrealm,destinado a lutar contra o imperador.Ao ver todos os guerreiros escolhidos como uma ameaça ao seu domínio,Shao Kahn ordenou que seus esquadrões de extermínio o matassem.Kabal conseguiu escapar,mas seu rosto foi deixado para sempre com marcas,mutilado de forma irreparável e forçado a confiar em um respirador em forma de máquina devido a sua garganta ter sido cortada.Os acontecimentos da invasão de Shao Kahn modificaram profundamente Kabal e ele deixou sua vida de crime do Black Dragon prometendo tornar-se um lutador do bem. Entre os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Trilogy e Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Kabal foi seriamente ferido em batalha por Mavado,um dos principais membros do Red Dragon,que esperava destruir o Black Dragon.Mavado então pegou as armas de Kabal,as HookSwords,como troféu pela vitória. Final (semi-canon) de Kabal Após retornar da sua quase morte,Kabal jurou vingança contra seus agressores.Ele luta ao lado de outros guerreiros de Earthrealm.Quando ele derrotou Motaro e o poderoso imperador Shao Kahn,ele prova que ele realmente é o escolhido.Antes da invasão,Kabal viveu uma vida de crime.Ele era uma vez um membro do clã Black Dragon junto com Kano.Agora,Kabal dedica sua vida a injustiça:Ele dará novos rumos para que o crime e quem possa temê-lo. Biografia Como um guerreiro escolhido,sua identidade é um mistério para todos e acredita-se que ele seja um sobrevivente de um ataque do exército de Shao Kahn.Como resultado,ele foi brutalmente marcado,mantido vivo por respiradores artificiais e pelo ódio,apenas para acabar com a conquista de Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained À beira da morte,Kabal conheceu Havik,que o restaurou e salvou a vida,e então instruiu-o a trazer de volta o Black Dragon como uma força de anarquia e decadência.Apesar de suas experiências anteriores lutando ao lado de seus companheiros de Earthrealm contra as hordas de Shao Kahn e seus devotos para ajudar a pôr fim ao crime e à injustiça,ele seguiu as instruções de Havik sem se hesitar para isso.Mais tarde,Kabal viajou de volta a Earthrealm e quando ele voltou a confrontar Mavado, recuperou suas Hookswords.Em Earthrealm,recrutou mais dois membros para o Black Dragon:Kira e Kobra.Os três se juntaram a Havik em Outworld para os acontecimentos de Mortal Kombat: Deception. Enquanto recruta Kira e Kobra como os mais novos membros do Black Dragon era basicamente para preencher o vazio deixado por seus companheiros aparentemente falecidos,e Kabal tinha motivos ocultos.Vendo como a complacência dos ex-membros levou ao desaparecimento de seu clã,Kabal queria garantir que seus novos recrutas fossem verdadeiramente dignos do Black Dragon.Ele testou sua proeza em batalha contra os inimigos de Onaga. Final (semi-canon) de Kira thumb|leftUma vez que eles derrotaram os inimigos de Havik,Kabal complementou Kobra e Kira numa thumbbatalha ferosmente entre eles.O teste verdadeiro deles,contudo,era enfrentá-los um a um para decidir qual deles era digno do novo clã Black Dragon.Nenhum recusou o desafio.Kobra lutou ferosmente, mas sua falta de disciplina permitiu que Kira controlasse a batalha,facilmente,manipulando Kobra,expondo-o aos ataques dela.Ela o derrotou e provou seu valor para Kabal,quem o deu o honror para achar dois mais recrutas para se enfrentarem contra no Mortal Kombat. Final (non-canon) de Kabal Havik deu aos novos recrutas do Black Dragon de Kabal um novo pedido: atrair os heróis para longe dothumb thumb|leftcadáver do rei dragão enquanto ele de alguma maneira recuperava o coração e com isso junto do poder de Onaga ele poderia se levantar da morte.Aparentemente o exército antigo de Onaga tem sido somente invencível pelos motivos de constante ressurreição de durantes batalhas.O poder de se levantar da morte provaria ser bastante útil para o Black Dragon.Kabal perfurou Havik e pegou o coração do rei dragão para ele.Havik estava muito impressionado. Final (semi-canon) de Kobra Kabal trouxe seus novos recrutas para Outworld enquanto o cerco estava a se fechar contra o reithumb thumb|leftdragão.Kobra ficou muito impaciente.Ele queria se juntar a briga mas Kabal o segurou.Eles não poderiam atacar até que os heróis tivessem vencido.Uma vez que o rei dragão tinha sido derrotado,Kabal deu a ordem para eliminar os vencedores.O novo Black Dragon rompeu através deles e não deixou sobreviventes.Kobra veio para perceber que ele gostava de ser um Black Dragon. Final (canônico) de Shujinko thumb|leftPara que eu seria capaz de me defender durante a missão de achar os Kamidogus,Onaga me deu o poder de absorver as habilidades de luta de qualquer guerreiro que eu encontrasse.Mas esse "presente" viria a ser a sua ruína.Os guerreiros em Outworld estavam em desordem.Heróis não estavam focados na verdadeira ameaça de Onaga e vilões não tinham conhecimento de suas próprias destruições apenas servindo ele.Eu uni eles e em um momento absorvi o poder de luta deles combinados.Eu destrui cada um dos Kamidogus,a fonte de sua invulnerabilidade.Isto enfraqueceu Onaga e eu ataquei ele sem piedade.Sua forma mortal não era páreo para um combatente infundido de poderes de muitos guerreiros. O rei dragão foi finalmente vencido.Os reinos iriam permanecer como eles estavam desde o seu começo. Biografia "Eu havia deixado o Black Dragon e tudo que ele representou para alguns ... mas eu permaneceria para sempre associado a essa organização desprezível.Eventualmente, o clã Red Dragon encontrou-me,e eu fui derrotado por Mavado,ele me derrotou e pegou minhas hookswords como seus troféus.Como a vida escorria do meu corpo,um estranho me salvou: um clérigo do Caos chamado Havik.Ele me convenceu a retornar para meu clã à sua antiga glória.Nunca mais negarei a minha devoção ao Black Dragon.Inspirado por Havik,eu me expus para encontrar e matar Mavado do Red Dragon.Sua organização é secreta,mas não invisível.É muito bom ter as hookswords em minhas mãos novamente,eu tenho desde que recrutou os jovens,guerreiros hábeis para preencher as fileiras do novo clã Black Dragon.Agora vou levar os meus companheiros dragões para Outworld,onde Havik tem uma tarefa para nós. Será uma excelente oportunidade para testar as habilidades dos meus camaradas jovens e fora das plantas daninhas dos fracos." Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Kabal confrontou Taven após Taven ter derrotado Kobra e vários outros capangas do Black Dragon.Ele ofereceu a thumb|[[Kabal vs Stryker na batalha do Armageddon.]]Taven uma chance de se juntar ao clã, mas Taven se recusou,o que levou a uma luta entre eles,a qual de Taven saiu vencedor.Mais tarde,Kabal se juntou às Forças das Trevas na batalha do Armageddon,mas morreu como a maioria dos combatentes. Konquest Em Earthrealm,Taven chega a Botan Jungle.Ao explorar a área, Taven encontra Kobra e Kira analisando a thumb|left|[[Kabal confronta Taven.]]área perto de uma ponte e pergunta quem eram eles.Kobra diz que se chamava Kobra,e ninguém cruzaria aquela ponte,ninguém! Taven então diz que eles iriam ver.Kira diz que pegou um sinal de Kabal e a armadilha teria começado!Kira foge pela ponte e deixa Kobra. Kobra diz que se Taven não fosse um membro do Black Dragon,ele iria finalizá-lo e partem para um combate.Humilhado pela sua derrota sendo que Kira o deixou para trás,Kobra diz que Taven sentiria a mordida do Black Dragon e escapa pela floresta.Bo' Rai Cho rapidamente aparece e sai.Taven escuta seu pai o chamar.Sem entender, Taven coloca sua mão no pináculo.Argus diz para Taven que aquilo era uma área de treinamento.Taven pergunta se aquela sombra era o seu pai.Argus diz que não era o seu pai mas uma reflexão para treinar Taven.Taven queria saber tudo sobre aquilo.Argus diz que ele acharia as respostas nesse e nos outros pináculos ativados apenas por Taven ou por Daegon.Então Argus propoe o treinamento para Taven.Taven enfrenta Jarek em seu treinamento e o derrota.Após isso, Taven aprende o sue poder de super soco no solo.Após vários soldados do Black Dragon tentarem impedir Taven, Kabal aparece.Kabal diz que Taven luta bem e não sabia quem o mesmo era mas havia sempre mais salas de inimigos no Black Dragon.Taven diz que não tinha intenções em se juntar ao clã Black Dragon.Então Kabal diz que Taven iria se arrepender de não ter aceitado e os dois vão para uma luta.Taven o derrota e diz que Kabal era um guerreiro estranho e que talvez teria mais impasses com seu clã.Taven então entende que talvez tinha chegado no templo de seu pai. Taven não sabia que ele tinha um em Earthrealm e o mesmo iria explicá-lo tudo quando localizá-lo na câmara principal. Final (non-canon) de Kabal thumb|leftO calor de Blaze envolveu-se em torno das HookSwords de Kabal e transformou-as em lâminas de vingança.Cruzando-as acima de sua cabeça,Kabal desafiou Mavado no topo da pirâmide,procurando acabar com a rivalidade de uma vez por todas.Em uma batalha épica,Mavado não conseguiu suportar a fúria de Kabal e suas armas melhoradas.Nunca foi um para admitir a derrota,mas Mavado tirou sua própria vida executando um hara-kiri.Em pé sobre a pirâmide,Kabal levantou a cabeça cortada de Mavado para que todos saibam da superioridade do clã Black Dragon. Biografia em forma de cartão Após ser emboscado pelo membro do Red Dragon,Mavado,Kabal foi trazido de volta da beira da morte certa por um estranho desconhecido.Ele viajará para Outworld a fim de moldar um novo destino para si mesmo. Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Não canônico para a linha do tempo mas oficial The Wastelands Kung Lao e Liu Kang chegam até certa área de The Wastelands e vêem Kabal aprisionado.Kung Lao então libertathumb|[[Kabal é libertado por Kung Lao.]] Kabal.Kabal agradece por ter sido libertado.Liu Kang diz que estava ali para deter Shang Tsung e pergunta se o mesmo não queria ajudá-los.Kabal diz que não thumb|left|[[Kabal diz que não pode ajudar contra Shang Tsung.]]podia pois seu clã necessitava da ajuda do mesmo e diz que as forças de Shang Tsung estavam por todos os lados naquele lugar."O inimigo de seu inimigo é seu amigo",acrescenta ele.Kabal então deixa-os abandonando suas HookSwords.Kung Lao diz que eles fizeram algo por nada.Raiden aparece dizendo para Kung Lao não ser um tolo pois estavam ali para assegurar o destino de Earthrealm e também do de Outworld e desaparece. Mortal Kombat (2011) Kabal é um policial reformado e é o parceiro de Stryker.Kabal é queimado vivo por Kintaro durante a invasão à thumb|[[Kabal morto na batalha do Armageddon.]]Earthrealm.Enquanto Stryker tinha sido jogado em The Subway por Ermac depois de lidar com Kintaro,Kabal foi levado pelas forças de Outworld,deixando para trás apenas uma marca no chão.Kabal foi arrastado para Outworld,onde ele foi curado e administrado com o respirador pela magia de Shang Tsung e pela tecnologia de Kano.Kabal derrota Kano em uma briga depois que ele admite abertamente que ele é o único responsável pelo poder de fogo de Outworld.Ele planeja visitar Shao Kahn,mas percebe que não pode chegar perto do imperador. Então Kabal obriga Kano a vir com ele,como Kano é um aliado de Shao Kahn.Kano o conduz até Shao Kahn's Throne Room,onde ele o testemunha matando Shang Tsung para capacitar Sindel que está corrompida e ressuscitada para matar os heróis.Kano zombou de Kabal sobre Shao Kahn sendo muito poderoso,mas antes de terminar a frase,Kabal nocauteia Kano,afirmando que ele pode derrubar o Imperador. Enquanto se dirige até Shao Kahn,Mileena e Noob Saibot vêem-no e desafiam-no,mas ambos são vencidos.Shao Kahn exige rapidamente que Quan Chi feche um portal próximo que leva a Earthrealm,mas Kabal,inadvertidamente,usa sua velocidade sobre-humana para entrar no portal a tempo.Em Earthrealm novamente,Kabal chega à conclusão de que sua super velocidade é um efeito residual da magia de Outworld.Ele é então atacado por Cyber Sub-Zero por não ser autorizado para o uso do portal,mas o derrota. Kabal é então confrontado por Sheeva e então começa um conflito com Kabal depois de testemunhar ele derrotando o ciborgue.Por não ser reconhecível com a máscara e sua pele meio derretida,Sheeva confundi-o com um ciborgue Lin Kuei. Kabal diz que ele é humano e não deixar a máscara a enganar.Ele derrota Sheeva e Raiden,ao lado de Smoke,aparecem e recebem Kabal para se juntarem aos guerreiros de Earthrealm,enquanto eles levam Cyber Sub-Zero em um esforço para tentar salvá-lo.Ele é mais tarde morto por Sindel quando ela pisa nele,mas é ressuscitado por Quan Chi para servi-lo.Nas ordens de Quan Chi,Kabal como um morto vivo ataca Raiden,mas é derrotado pelo deus do trovão. Capítulo 12 thumb|left|[[Kabal sobrevive ao ataque de Reptile.]]Em The Bridge ocorriam bastante invasões.Os policiais Stryker e Kabal (policial),thumb|[[Kabal é insinerado por Kintaro.]] não estavam dando conta do monitoramento e da segurança.Reptile logo escala um prédio e amedronta os policiais. Kabal é acertado por Reptile e Stryker também. Stryker se cansa e logo luta contra Reptile. Stryker vence. Os dois observam então a invasão em The Bridge. Stryker e Kabal olham Mileena e estranham ela ficar apenas observando.Stryker se impressiona com Raiden e logo ele tem uma visão. Raiden via Johnny morrer pelas mãos de Motaro, (que apareceu apenas em algumas cenas),então Raiden decide previnir o fato e mata Motaro. Stryker e Kabal estão impressionados com Raiden. Enquanto isso, Kintaro aparece e queima Kabal por inteiro desfigurando-o e logo luta contra Stryker. Stryker vence Kintaro. Stryker vai ajudar Kabal todo queimado mas é impedido por Ermac que o leva com sua telecinese para The Subway.Voltando para The Bridge, Nightwolf e Stryker dão conta que Kabal não está mais ali. Stryker desconfia que Kabal, todo queimado não podia ter se movido , mas alguém teria pegado ele. Capítulo 13 thumb|left|[[Kabal diz a Kano que deveria estar morto.]]Em Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, Kano recupera Kabal todo queimado junto da thumb|[[Kabal nocauteia Kano.]]magia de Shang Tsung. Kabal lembra de estar no fogo queimando. Kano diz a Kabal que ele perdeu a respiração e agora não pode mais tirar os equipamentos feitos por ele. Kano dá as HookSwords para Kabal mas ele recusa usar. Kabal se revolta com Kano dizendo que ele deveria estar morto e agora Kano é quem vai morrer e eles entram num combate. Kabal vence Kano e pergunta como ele sai da Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits e também de Outworld. Kano diz para não se importar pois ninguém sai de Outworld sem a permissão de Shao Kahn. Kabal pergunta quem é Shao Kahn e onde pode encontrá-lo. Kano diz que Kabal não pode chegar perto de Shao Kahn mas Kabal diz que Kano pode. Os dois vão para Shao Kahn's Throne Room. O exército de Shao Kahn chega em Shao Kahn's Throne Room com Motaro morto. Shao Kahn pergunta o que era aquilo. Mileena diz a Kahn que Raiden matou Motaro. Sindel logo diz que irá para Earthrealm finalizar o trabalho de Motaro. Shao Kahn logo chama Shang Tsung dizendo que a imperatriz requer algo dele. Então Kahn absorve todas as almas de Shang Tsung inclusive a própria dele, matando o e entrega todo o seu poder para Sindel. Kabal golpeia Kano na cabeça e thumb|[[Kabal aceita se juntar a Raiden.]]posiciona-se para atacar Kahn.Noob Saibot e Mileena impedem que Kabal chegue mais perto. Mileena diz que ninguém ataca o imperador e eles entram num combate. Kabal derrota Mileena e Noob Saibot. Shao Kahn pede para Quan Chi logo fechar o portal aberto mas Kabal usa seu poder para atravesar e ir direto para Earthrealm. Kabal vai parar em The Bridge e logo encontra uma pessoa. Era um cyborgue. Esse cyborgue diz que Kabal não era autorizado a usar o portal. Kabal pergunta quem estava falando. O cyborgue responde que era Sub-Zero, unidade LK52O. Kabal não entende e pede para Cyber Sub-Zero explicar. o Cyborgue diz que logo ele iria descobrir e entram num combate. Kabal vence Cyber Sub-Zero. Sheeva logo aparece dizendo porque ele ataca um amigo. Kabal diz que ele não é um amigo e sim uma máquina, pois Cyber Sub Zero estava configurado para ser mal. Kabal diz que era humano mas Sheeva diz que não parecia nada humano. Kabal logo diz que a máscara enganava Sheeva e entram num combate. Kabal vence a shokan. Smoke e Raiden logo chegam . Smoke vai correndo ajudar Cyber Sub Zero. Raiden diz que Kabal tem bastante poder e queria que se juntasse ao seu lado. Kabal reconhece Raiden e logo pergunta sobre Stryker. Raiden diz que ele está bem. Smoke se preocupa com Cyber Sub Zero mas Raiden diz que ele não é mais o mesmo de antes. Smoke diz que ele é seu amigo e o que fizeram com ele é horrível. Kabal se junta a Raiden e partem para ajudar Cyber Sub-Zero. Capítulo 14 thumb|leftKabal fica apenas observando em segundo plano Smoke ao tentar reanimar Cyber Sub-Zero. Capítulo 15 Logo Kitana sente que Sindel estava por perto e logo ela aparece.Sindel estavathumb|[[Sindel mata Kabal.]] mais forte do que nunca pois estava com todo o poder de Shang Tsung. Ela provoca todos por combate e prometeria finalizar o que o Lin Kuei não pode. Todos se posicionam para enfrentá-la e Nightwolf ordena o ataque. Sindel então ataca Nightwolf e Johnny Cage, mas ataca Kabal pisando em seu pulmão matando-o. Capítulo 16 Raiden procura se aliar com Quan Chi. Quan Chi pergunta se Raiden está perdendo a batalha. Raiden pergunta qual os seus termos para Quan Chi ajudá-lo thumb|left|[[Kabal já como morto vivo ataca Raiden.]]e o feiticeiro logo pergunta o que ele tem a oferecer. Raiden diz que dará todas as almas dos guerreiros mortos de Earthrealm inclusive a sua se ele o ajudar mas Quan Chi começa a rir dizendo que já possui todas as almas dos guerreiros de Earthrealm, pois Shao Kahn lhe deu como prêmio por sua cooperação. Então Quan Chi diz que Earthrealm já perdeu e manda as almas de Jax,Kabal e Stryker atacar o deus do trovão. A alma caída de Jax diz que é como Raiden desejar e entram numa luta. Raiden vence as almas caídas dizendo para os deuses anciãos olharem para elas mas Quan Chi logo diz que os deuses não podem fazer nada porque as almas são somente de propriedade dele mesmo. Final (non-canon) de Kabal thumb|leftA vitória sobre Shao Kahn veio com um alto preço.O respirador de Kabal estavathumb gravemente danificado e,se não fosse reparado em breve,certamente morreria. Desesperado,ele rastreou Kano e forçou a ele a identidade do cibernético que desenvolveu o laser do olho de Kano.O bom médico não era fácil de encontrar,mas ele estava mais do que ansioso para ajudar por um preço.Agora,Kabal é reconstruído.Ele é melhor do que era antes.Mais forte.Mais rápido.Ele precisará estar para pagar sua dívida. Biografia Uma vez que era um membro do clã Black Dragon,Kabal desistiu de sua vida de crime e colocou suas habilidades de luta para usos mais positivos.Ele se juntou à força policial da cidade de Nova York para combater os elementos do submundo que ele já serviu.Essa transição ajudou a aliviar a dor de lembranças escuras.Mas quando Nova York foi invadida,sofreu outra transformação: uma que o afligisse fisicamente. Severamente ferido na batalha,ele está condenado a usar um sistema de apoio à vida para sempre. Mortal Kombat X ''Aparição como Non-Playable-Character'' Kabal,já morto vivo,lutou novamente contra Raiden durante a invasão de Earthrealm por Shinnok,participando do ataque ao Sky Temple de Raiden.Perto do Jinsei Chamber,Kabal conseguiu ferir Raiden com suas HookSwords,mas foi derrotado quando Raiden o eletrocutou.Fujin ajuda na batalha contra os espectros Kabal,Stryker e Sindel.25 anos depois,a segunda e última aparição de Kabal foi com seu mestre Quan Chi,e o resto de seus Revenants enquanto caminhavam para Quan Chi's Fortress para recuperar o amuleto de Shinnok de D'Vorah.No entanto,o grupo foi emboscado pelas forças de Earthrealm lideradas por Kenshi e Jax depois que foram informados do movimento de Quan Chi por Sareena.As forças conseguem paralisar seus meios de transporte e Kabal é derrubado do cavalo por Kenshi com sua Sento.O resultado da luta nunca é visto, mas presume-se que Kabal recuou com o resto de seus aliados depois que Jax venceu os espectros Kung Lao,Kitana e Sindel. Capítulo 1 thumb|left|[[Quan Chi ataca Raiden e Fujin com seus "aliados"]]Em Sky Temple, Raiden e Fujin lutavam contra as criaturas de Netherrealm. Depois de lutarem muito, Fujin diz a Raiden que eles precisavam fortalecer as fraquezas do portal abaixo. Raiden diz que é tarde demais e logo Quan Chi aparece com alguns de seus mortos vivos: Sindel,Stryker e Kabal. Raiden diz que Quan Chi estava atrapalhando e corrompendo o portal sagrado mas logo Quan Chi diz que Raiden estaria feliz por ver os seus amigos. Quan Chi diz que Raiden os abandonou para a morte e ele o entregou os de volta para vida. Era uma vida pior que a morte segundo Raiden e o destino de Raiden seria o mesmo segundo Quan Chi assim que o mestre dele testemunhar a queda do deus do trovão.Raiden diz que vai impedir e aprisionar Shinnok de novo. O Elder God logo diz que o legado da vida é a morte e logo Sindel, Kabal e Stryker correm para defender o seu novo mestre. Kabal machuca Raiden mas o detém. Capítulo 8 thumb|left|[[Quan Chi chega em Netherrealm com seus espectros.]]Quan Chi então chega em Krossroads, em Netherrealm, onde a Special thumb|[[Kenshi derruba Kabal.]]Forces,Kenshi,Sareena e Jax o aguardavam secretamente. Quan Chi não estava sozinho mas trazia seus espectros consigo. Kenshi ordena que os soldados da Special Forces atirem nos cavalos zumbis de fogo que Quan Chi e seus espectros estavam comandando derrubando os espectros Kung Lao e obrigando Sindel a revidar.O espectro Kabal se posiciona e decapta um soldado da Special Forces preocupando Jax. Kenshi então posiciona sua Sento derrubando Kabal do ataque.Jax vence Sindel dizendo que Quan Chi não estava a ajudando em coisa alguma. Em quanto isso naquele mesmo local, Kabal e Kenshi travavam uma luta enquanto Sareena travava outra com a espectra Kitana. Outras aparições Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Kabal é mencionado junto com Stryker por Rain em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação como guerreiros que foram thumb|[[Kabal em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm.]]capturados pelo general edeniano,mas não aparecem fisicamente. Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Kabal fez uma aparição no episódio 11 de Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm,no qual traiu Kano e o Black Dragon e faz amizade com Sonya Blade.Sonya vê Kabal com sua máscara removida e ela está assustada,mas mais tarde ela expressa desprezo pelo preconceito que enfrentou devido a sua desfiguração.Kabal é mostrado sem características desfiguradas nesse episódio. Falas marcantes Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MK3/UMK3/MKT/DS/ADVANCE/MKD/MKU/MKA/MK2011 *'Gas Blast': Kabal dispara um projétil roxo de sua máscara.Ele pode fazer isso tanto no chão como no ar.Em Mortal Kombat: Deception,esse ataque se chama Plasma Blast. (MK3,UMK3,MKT,MKD,MKU,MKA,MK2011) *'Raging Flash': Kabal corre a uma velocidade muito rápida depois de seu oponente,deixando-o girando em um estado de vertigem.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),esse ataque se chama Nomad Dash. (MK3,UMK3,MKT,MKD,MKU,MKA,MK2011) *'Sawblades': Kabal usa lâminas de serra no chão,cortando o oponente.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),esse ataque se chama Buzzsaw. (MK3,UMK3,MKT,MK2011) *'Nomad's Touch': Kabal empurra as mãos para o oponente e,se estiver no alcance,será apanhado em um campo azul que o atrairá para colidir com Kabal,embora apenas o adversário fique ferido ao entrar em contato. (MKD,MKU,MKA) *'Tornado Slam': Kabal leva ambas as hookswords e as barras na frente dele,se o oponente estiver no alcance,ele será atacado.Ele então gira as hookswords,gira o oponente ao redor e o golpeia no chão.Este movimento já foi o movimento de agarrar de Kabal. (MK2011)thumb|Xray de [[Kabal em Mortal Kombat (2011).]] *'Xray move - Kabal's Deep': Kabal usa primeiro seu Raging Flash para atordoar seu oponente antes de deslizar para quebrar as duas canelas.Depois,ele corre atrás deles e corta as costas do oponente com suas espadas de gancho,causando danos às omoplatas,costelas e coluna vertebral antes de bater o oponente no chão (MK2011) Fatalities *'Head Inflation': Kabal usa seu respirador e infla a cabeça do oponente como um balão.O adversário flutua na parte superior da tela.Uma explosão é ouvida quando o sangue,os ossos e os órgãos caem. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Freaky Face': Kabal remove sua máscara e revela um rosto horrivelmente desfigurado.Ele grita na tela quando o cabelo dele sobe antes de fazer isso para o oponente,o que literalmente assusta sua alma. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Hook Up': Kabal chuta seu inimigo para o ar e corta-o ao meio com sua Hooksword.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),o Fatality o fez cortando o adversário verticalmente,com a cabeça empalada na Hooksword. (MKD,MK2011) *'Tornado Cut': Kabal chuta o oponente para fazê-lo começar a girar,depois puxa uma hooksword e corta o oponente em diferentes peças. (MKD) *'It Takes Guts': Kabal esfaqueia com suas hookswords no intestino do oponente e o rasga.Então,enquanto ele cae no chão,ele coloca suas espadas no chão com as lâminas acima e o adversário cai nas espadas,esfaqueando os dois ombros. (MK2011) *'Friendship - True Camper': Kabal assa um marshmallow em uma das suas Hookswords. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Animality - Rhino Charge': Kabal transforma-se em um rinoceronte esqueletico e agarra o oponente. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Hara-Kiri - Hooksword Surgery': Kabal conduz uma hooksword em seu próprio rosto e colapsa no chão. (MKD) *'Babality': Kabal tenta fazer um Nomad Dash, mas falha e ele acaba caindo primeiro no chão.Ele começa a chorar e uma poça de lágrimas se forma ao redor dele. (MK2011) *'Babality': Kabal vira um bebê.(MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Brutality': Kabal executa uma sequência de golpes no oponente. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) Curiosidades *Tem a mesma voz de Nightwolf,Rain,Chameleon e Raiden em Mortal Kombat 3. *Kabal é considerado muito poderoso para Mortal Kombat 3. *Mavado ainda aparece com Hookswords em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon e Kabal usa as mesmas. *Kabal é mencionado em Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe por Kano. *Ele aparece no modo história com seu traje de policial em Mortal Kombat (2011). Galeria Kabal_Mk11.jpg Kabal09.jpg Kabal.jpg Kabal_MKX.jpg Kabal 6883.png Mortal Kombat Deception Kabal Ending 1.jpg Xkabal gttv sm jpg pagespeed ic 5SgoCqAkdV.jpg Kaabal.jpg Kabal.JPG Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 013 (1).png|Kabal sem máscara. Kabal revenant.jpg Kabal01.JPG|Kabal em Mortal Kombat 3. Kabal03.JPG|Kabal em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy. Kabal vs ermac.JPG|Kabal vs Ermac. Kabalmka.JPG|Kabal na batalha do Armageddon. WAS37.jpg WAS36.jpg WAS35.jpg WAS32.jpg WAS31.jpg WAS30.jpg Kabalmk901.JPG|Final de Kabal em Mortal Kombat (2011). Kabal001.jpg Kabal002.jpg Kabal Baraka.jpg Categoria:Human Categoria:Mortal Kombat Deception personagens Categoria:Black Dragon